Feral Tierra
Feral Tierra is the all the anger, fear, and despair that Evan Tierra has tried to hide, brought forth by the power of Space. He seeks to cause Evan as much pain as possible, and will do whatever it takes to make it so. History Creation When Ho-Oh destroyed The Searchers' Headquarters, Evan realized that the Legendary Pokémon viewed The Searchers as an evil that had to be eradicated. He questioned Searcher on this point, and the leader of the now-destroyed group promptly left the scene, hoping to get himself to safety. Seeing Searcher abandon his group to save his own hide threw Evan into a savage rage. Purple runes covered his entire body before he became enveloped in darkness. Evan's anger, combined with the power he had over Space, created a coalescence of all of his negative emotions, calling himself Feral. Having taken control of Evan's body, this new entity sent out Evan's Garchomp, Gnip, who was covered in a similar purple glow. Feral and Gnip followed Searcher's trail. When he finally caught up to Searcher, he used Evan's power over Space to open a portal to a world of nothingness. Mocking the man for his supposed evilness that had drawn Ho-Oh's wrath, Feral challenged Searcher to a battle to try and escape his fate of the inescapable void. A battle ensued, in which Evan's Pokémon, all covered in the same shadowy aura, utterly devastated Searcher's Pokémon. At last, the monster pushed Searcher into the void. At that point, Evan's will gained the upper hand, and he managed to force Feral out of his body, creating a separate being. Evan collapsed on the ground, knocked out from the split. Feral opened another portal, sending Evan to the Abundant Shrine in Unova. The separation, however, left Feral weak. He sensed a strange amount of pandemonium coming from the Hoenn Region and decided to investigate. Acquainting with Aqua In Lilycove, Feral arrived at Team Aqua's base, where their leader Archie was investigating a handful of trainers intruding on the base. Feral agreed to help Archie get rid of the unwanted guests. Through the power of Space, Feral teleported himself to where Aqua Admin Dov was battling Hex Yutry and Joseph Lark and battled them with shadowy versions of Lazengann and Gnip. When the battle ended up being tougher than expected, Feral turned the tide by imbuing Dov's Tentacruel with his own shadowy power. The Tentacruel was defeated, although Team Aqua brought out a hostage, Jennifer Lorn, threatening to kill her if the intruders did not comply. Instead, Feral absorbed her into his own darkness to replenish his power. After the intruders were placed in Team Aqua's prison, Feral decided to cause a little mischief and let them out, making a deal with Hex to cause some chaos in exchange for Feral returning Jennifer Lorn. As they caused their havoc, three Team Rocket executives, Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and Koga, infiltrated the base. Feral found himself in a battle with Koga. After battling the ninja master, he ran into Hex and Lark again, who demanded he release Lorn from the shadowy void dimension he had placed her in. Feral complied, more focused with the calamity he sensed going on outside the Aqua Base. The Ancient Darkrai Outside, Feral found eight of the Ancient Darkrai and Sombra. Impressed by Adam Sombra's display of power in dealing a devastating blow to a Deoxys, Feral asked if he could join the Darkrai. Sombra agreed. Phoenix and Flame After the Ancient Darkrai moved on from Lilycove to Mossdeep, Feral stayed behind and began terrorizing the people in the Lilycove Department Store. Shortly afterward, though, he headed to Eterna City in Sinnoh, Evan Tierra's birthplace. On the outskirts of Sinnoh, however, he met Ho-Oh, the Legendary Phoenix that had played an integral role in his creation. He challenged Ho-Oh to a battle, sending out Shadow Gnip. However, as Ho-Oh Mimicked the shadowy Garchomp's Draco Meteor, Feral fused with Shadow Gnip, creating a shadowy monstrosity that was part human, part Garchomp. The fusion rushed toward Ho-Oh, slashing the bird's chest open, mortally wounding the phoenix, but not before he himself became severely wounded. Utilizing his power of Space, Feral escaped, crashing into Eterna City. After destroying several buildings, he curled up in the center of the crater his landing had formed and fell asleep. Shadow Sinnoh After resting and regaining his energy, Feral sensed someone near the Eterna Forest. He tracked down Zac Blazer in Jubilife City. After a fierce battle against Zac and his Pokémon, including the Darkrai Shadows, Feral teleported back to the ruins of Eterna City, from which he journeyed to Wayward Cave, the place where Evan had found his first Pokémon. After wreaking destruction upon the cave, Feral once again fell asleep and took a nap, his shadowy Pokémon standing guard over him while he regained his energy. While he slept, a voice told him to go to the Void Tower in Hearthome. Void Tower Defense Upon arriving at the Void Tower, however, the blue eye of the tower appeared and forced Feral into bending to the Tower's will, becoming its defender. There he fought a handful of trainers who had arrived to destroy the tower: Zac Blazer, Dack Majors, Luke, and the Frontier Brain Palmer. Initially, Feral fought them using his shadowy Pokémon. But then he once more absorbed Shadow-Gnip into his essence to fight his enemies himself. The assorted trainers still managed to deal heavy damage to him. Eventually, Feral called his other shadowy Pokémon to him and fused with them as well. He redoubled his efforts to defend the tower, but when all the trainers attacked at once, he found himself overwhelmed. He bowed out of the battle, allowing the Tower itself to attack the trainers while he focused on regenerating himself. After Palmer's Cresselia managed to freeze the tower's manifestation, Feral saw his chance and rushed forward and crushed the blue eye that held the tower's life-force, destroying it and cutting off one of the Darkrai's power sources. As the Legendary Heroes defeated Sombra, the Master of the Ancient Darkrai, the Void Tower began to crumble. Feral teleported the trainers he had battled out of the tower before teleporting away himself. Citizen Kane Six months after the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Feral heard a scream. Using his connection to Evan, he was able to trace the scream to somewhere below Opelucid City. He teleported there, finding a large door. He broke down the door, revealing a young man calling himself "Vicens." Feral offered to help this "Vicens" with his plan, which involved making Evan Tierra suffer. The man, now under the name of Kane, appeared in Opelucid City and brainwashed the citizens. Evan Tierra arrived to fight him off, alongside Ryan Sanders, Sonja Baron, Jenny Hakuda, Ray Hakuda, and Kyle Eston. While the other trainers were busy fighting Kane and the Ancient Darkrai Six, known as Gaigan, Evan found himself fighting his double. The two fought fiercely, and for a moment it looked like Evan was defeated. But then Landorus stepped in and attacked Feral with a righteous fury. As Feral fought to fend off the Legendary Pokémon, Gnip -- the true Gnip -- tore off his hand and blasted him with a point-blank Flamethrower. With a newfound energy, Evan called out all his Pokémon and as one they launched their finishing move: Rending Quake. Each of Evan's Pokemon struck the spacial horror, and then each member that knew Earthquake used it as one to impale Feral through the chest. However, even this did not fully kill Feral. Realizing his nemesis was still alive, Evan pulled him off of the stake that had been driven through his chest. Evan then proceeded to crush Feral's neck, which freed all the people he had "eaten" into another dimension for energy. Afterwards, Feral's body disintegrated. However, as Feral seemingly faded from existence, Kane's voice echoed in his head, telling him to rest for the time being.... Personality Feral is everything Evan is not. Bloodthirsty, cruel and downright insane are just a few of the words that can be used to describe him. Appearance Feral is a shadowy silhouette of Evan glowing purple. He stands about 5'9" tall, has a skinny build, and wears a uniform that appears to resemble the Pokémon Garchomp, spikes included. Pokémon Quotes "Don't curse the Dark Void, light a Litwick! When freaky Darkrai give you Nomel Berries, make freaky Darkrai Nomelade. LIKE THIS!" -- Feral, during his battle with Zac Blazer "I must say, you've managed to really tick me off! I have a question for you, Landorus: Do you need internal organs?" -- Feral, to Landorus during their battle in Opelucid "I'm so glad Ellen never saw you. I'm also glad she will never see what I am about to do to you. Good bye." -- Evan, to Feral before he crushes his neck "You were right, Ryan. That thing's definitely not Evan; not nearly enough style." -- Paul Burks commenting on the differences between Feral and Evan Trivia * Category:Trainers